civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Arabia (Harun al-Rashid)
Arabia led by Harun al-Rashid is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Overview Arabia The Muslim Empire of the Caliphate - also known as the Islamic Empire or the Arab kingdom - came into existence after the Prophet Mohammed's death in 632 AD, created by Mohammed's disciples as a continuation of the political authority he established. During its long existence the Caliphate would grow to enormous size and power, dominating Spain, North Africa, the Middle East, Anatolia, Southern Italy, the Balkans and Persia, ruling an empire that at least rivaled that of the Romans at the height of their power. The first Abbasid Caliph, Abu al-Abbas, was a ruthless leader who upon achieving power immediately set about exterminating anyone else who might have a legitimate claim upon the throne. He was successful, as the Abbasids would remain in power for another three centuries. Not without a certain grim panache, he gave himself the name as-Saffah, which translates as "the bloodletter." The Abbasids shifted the capital of the Caliphate to Baghdad. This reflected its concentration on events in the east -Persia, India, Central Asia - and subsequent de-emphasis on North Africa and the Mediterranean. The Abbasids were more overtly religious than the Umayyads, and under them the Caliphate more closely followed Islamic law. Harun al-Rashid Harun al-Rashid (which translates roughly as "Aaron the Rightly Guided") was the fifth Abbasid Caliph, ruling the Arabian Empire from 786 to 809 AD. During his reign the Caliphate stretched from Spain in the west to Anatolia in the north to India in the east, and it was the largest and most powerful political entity in the world. Harun was an able ruler, and his reign was a time of scientific and cultural advancement and prosperity for his subjects. Although there were wars and internal trouble, most of Rashid's reign was peaceful and prosperous. The Caliphate enjoyed economic and industrial growth, plus an explosion in trade. Harun was a lover of music and poetry, and he gave lavish gifts to artists in his court. Although not necessarily a great leader, Rashid did rule the Arabian Empire competently at the very height of its power and wealth. Dawn of Man Blessings of God be upon you oh great caliph Harun al-Rashid, leader of the pious Arabian people! The Muslim empire, the Caliphate was born in the turbulent years after the death of the prophet Muhammad in 632 AD, as his followers sought to extend the rule of God to all of the people of the earth. The caliphate grew mighty indeed at the height of its power, ruling Spain, North Africa, the Middle East, Anatolia, the Balkans and Persia. An empire as great as or even greater than that of Rome. The arts and sciences flourished in Arabia during the Middle Ages, even as the countries of Europe descended into ignorance and chaos. The Caliphate survived for six hundred years, until finally succumbing to attack from the Mongols, those destroyers of Empires. Great Caliph Harun al Rashid, your people look to you to return them to greatness! To make Arabia once again an enlightened land of arts and knowledge, a powerful nation who needs fear no enemy! Oh Caliph, will you take up the challenge? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome foreigner, I am Harun Al-Rashid, Caliph of the Arabs. Come and tell me about your empire. (مرحبا أيها العجمي. أنا هارون الرشيد، خليفة العرب. هلم إليَّ وحدثني عن إمبراطوريتك.‏ ) Defeat: You have won, congratulations. My palace is now in your possession, and I beg that you care well for the peacock. (لقد انتصرت. تهانينا. قصري الآن هو ملكك، وأتمنى أن تهتم جيداً بالطاووس.) Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Found the House of Wisdom Our nation prospers through trade. Merchants from across the world flock to Arabia bringing with them innovative ideas and priceless tomes. We shall build a library wherein these tomes and ideas may be translated, stored, collected and refined, transforming our capital into a great centre of learning! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Arabia * Must have researched Guilds * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * 40 Science per Trade Unit * +20% Science from Caravansaries Anoint Amir al-Mu'minin Arabia shines as a beacon for the faithful! And so it is our sacred duty to protect this Holy Land. Let us be anointed as "Amir al-Mu'minin", Commander of the Faithful, that we might inspire our troops to battle against the heathens and heretics around us. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Arabia * Player must be at War * Player must have a majority religion * Player must have at least 75% religious unity * May only be enacted in the Medieval era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * 1 Great General appears in the Capital * Existing Combat Units receive (Religious Unity/9) XP * Newly trained Combat Units start with an additional (Religious Unity/3) XP Note: The XP your units receive increase with religious unity within the empire Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your keffiyeh and painting arabesques. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Islamic Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Arabia